Silent Wish
by roguewannabe29
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Rogue is all alone until she makes a silent wish, Romances will blosom and break--ha ha ha oh sorry - violence will occur, and what the & is she doing with the theive's guild----it's a ROMY--DUH!
1. Silent Wish

Ok i'm reallly bored at home and ideas of new fanfics, just keep pooping into my head.......SO HEAR I AM TO PRESENT 'Silent Wish'  
  
CHAP 1  
  
It was Christmas time in Xavier's mansion. Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee were singing 'Let it snow' on the karaoke machine. Evan and Bobby persisted on trying to sneek into the presents to see what suprises they whould reveal, but always turned back on the acount that the weather witch and the badger were on guard, chatting and enjoying eachother's company. Jean and Scott cuddled together next to the fire place, exchaging small gifts before Jean left the next day. The rest of the new recruits surrounded the stair case, fascinated with the stories that none other than Hank McCoy and Proffesor Xavier read to them out loud from their books. One individual was not found among the festivities, that one person was known as Rogue.  
  
Rogue sat outside on the swinging bench, her feet dangling, not touching the floor. Her hands in her pockets. She looked down and thought 'why me, why me, why was i cursed , no one in the world should deserve this, but yet I do, what did I do?'. Two tears slid down her creamy face. Rogue looked up, the sky was filled with stars, surprisingly. A star passed through the night sky, and as she was told, shooting stars brought wishes with them as they journy through the moonlight. Rogue used this oppurtunity for a wish. Silently Rogue wished............'shooting star, please help me .....just make everything right'. The star faded from her seeing and she turned her head, to see two ruby eyes staring at her.  
  
"What do ya want, Gambit?" Rogue asked realizing who it was.  
  
"Nothin', just was passin' around cher, what is a belle femme doin' on her lonesome on a cold night like dis?"  
  
"Just passin the bench swamprat." Rogue let out sarcastically as she sat up straight facing him.   
  
"Is dat all?" He asked softly as he took a step closer and traced Rogue's tear marks.  
  
Rogue turned her head causing Remy to bring back his hand to his sides. "What's the real reason ya here, Gambit?"  
  
"T' see y' cher n'........ta join de team."  
  
"For real, the swamprat goin ta join, amazing." Rogue sarcastically stated.  
  
"In' it dough, but plz call me Remy, cher" Remy smirked. He took a seat next to Rogue on the bench. "Y' know cher ur one of a kind." He turned his head to meet with her eyes but unexpectedly he saw the door swing open revealing Logan.   
  
"You comin in Stripes........hey you, what are you doin here, bub." Logan asked as he unleashed his claws.  
  
"Remy be here ta join, mon ami" Remy stated, rather proud of him self. He saw Logan retracted the claws, smile and nod.  
  
"Well, welcome to the X-men bub." Wolverine said as he put out his hand, for a shake.   
  
"T'anks." Remy as he shaked the older man's hand.  
  
"Wolvies gone soft." Rogue murmered under her breath with a grin plasterd to her face.  
  
"I heard that kid, and this time, I'm going to let you slide, but you may not be to lucky next time, let's go inside to open presents." Logan said to Rogue, loving the affect he had on the kids when he threatened them.  
  
" Gone soft." Rogue stated as she recieved a glare from the Canadian, and with that the three went in to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
So how do you like, plz review, flames and all, the flames welllllllllllllllllll they usually help me make the story better......but don't think i don't like pleasant reviews, ok shutting up, just plz press the button, you know you want ta.  
  
OH YEAH NEXT CHAP WE FIND OUT WHAT DEY GOT IN DOSE PRESENTS OF DERES & THE GIRLS OF THE INSTITUTE RECIEVE GOD's GIFT TO WOMEN AS BOBBY PUTS IT. 


	2. PPPaPoPP, wonder what dat stands for?

NexT CHAP   
  
CHAP2  
  
The trio walked into the institute, followed by young teens stares. Scott was the first one to speak (Always de preps, i swear dey ruin everything.) "What the hell is he doing here Logan?" Professor gave him a look of warning, telepathically telling him to watch his language and the Rogue and Wolverine just just snorted. Remy laughed at their actions.   
  
"Remy came t' join de team, vous chagrinez dans l'âne." (and don't go and tell me i'm wrong, i'm cajun, i tink i would know how to speak french.)Remy said smoothly with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"OH WELL THAT's OK." Everyone said at the same time and went back to what they were doing. Rogue just looked at the crowd with a confused bewildered look on her face. She, Remy and Logan took three extra seats next to the Christmas tree. Rogue watched as Bobby sat down on the floor next to Kurt with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hey Kurt, Ive been wondering, Peter Piper picked a peck of pickle peppers, you got that part down man." Bobby explained to Kurt and waited for the blue elf to nod until he continued. "A peck of pickle peppers Peter Piper picked, nooooooww if Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers wheres the peck of pickle peppers Peter Piper picked?" Kurt nooded understanding fully.....  
  
"Listen Iceboy, Peter Piper picked ze peppers, and he confirmed that he picked his pickled peppers, and zen after a while he lost zem."Kurt told Bobby who was still confused.  
  
"Yeah but where's the damn pickles?" "Peppers."Kurt corrected. "Whatever, peppers, how could he lose it after he confirmed it three times?" Bobby asked.   
  
"Now what if it was stolen?" Kurt asked  
  
"AWHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both said still thinking about the question. "But who sto......?"   
  
"Nobody, it's a damn tongue twister!!!!" Rogue interupted Bobby.   
  
"Ok squirts you ready to open presents?" Logan asked all the teens in the room. All the mutants nodded and gathered around the tree. Professor handed Roberto the first present. He unwrapped the present quickly. It was sunblock and two tickets to a baseball game.  
  
Everybody had gotten their gifts, leaving three presents left under the Evergreen tree.  
  
"Rogue this one is for you, it's from Logan." Professor handed her the small present. Rogue looked at Logan weird.  
  
"Open it Stripes." Rogue listend to Wolverine's command and untied the bow and ripped off the paper, inside were a pair of keys.  
  
"Ya didn't Wolvie!" Rage squealed in Surprise. The pair of Keys were to a dark forest green and black motorcycle."Thankya so much." Rogue jumped up from her seat and gave Logan a hug, while the other students stood still jealous.  
  
"I don't get no hug, Badger?" Jubilee asked sarcastically.  
  
"No you don't kid." Wolverine told her with a smile. She dramatically pouted and sat down next to Kitty.  
  
"Next present is also for Rogue...... from Kitty." Professor announced as he handed her the scarlet wrapped present.Rogue retrieved it and unwrapped the paper. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet, there was one charm on it, it was half a heart and engraved on the surface of the the semi-heart in tiny black onix gems, 'little do you know how long friendship lasts, friends for ever-kitty'. Rogue ran up to the valley girl and gave her a hug, and Kitty returned it."Thanks Kit-Kat, it's beautiful."   
  
"It's like no prob!" Kitty squealed. The two girls sat back down in their respectful spots and watched as Xavier took the last present out from under the tree. He smiled and opened it. "I will like to announce..........that all the student's under my roof will be intending........I think i should save the moment." Proffesor stopped  
  
"NOOO!!!!" The students yelled, Proffesor smiled.  
  
"A cruise!" All the students eyes lit up and they each thanked Proffesor.  
  
WELL HOW DO U LIKE: 


	3. de ja voo all over again

BAIL LA LA LA LA BAMBA..............................................o0 , what is dis song you ask, well....I really don' know either, but.............It kinda grew on me and do you know why I took so long to update, welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, I have no life and I wanted to see how many reviews I would get on this fic.........................................Don't hate me................plz ..................  
  
CHAP 3  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Prof do ah hafta go, ah promise ah'll go next thame?" Rogue asked, she loved when she had the house to herself, she wouldn't be scared to show a little skin and she loved going into the pool without that dreadful body suit.  
  
"Poor sheila, let her stay if she wants, she barely gets these chances." Pyro insisted, he really actually didn't care if she came or not.   
  
"No way, you have to totally like come, last time you didn't, and plus you like totally promised me you would come the next time we went." Kitty protested.  
  
Rogue tried to defend herself, "When the hell did ah make that........................." Memories flooded back through her head, she saw when she was a baby, child, a teen, then the flow of memories suddenly stopped.   
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
FLASH BACK TO LAST CRUISE (Cruise Control)  
  
""Prof do ah hafta go, ah promise ah'll go next thame?" Rogue asked, she loved when she had the house to herself, she wouldn't be scared to show a little skin and she loved going into the pool without that dreadful body suit.  
  
"Poor sheila, let her stay if she wants, she barely gets these chances." Pyro insisted, he really actually didn't care if she came or not.   
  
"No way, you have to totally like come, last time you didn't, and plus you like totally promised me you would come the next time we went." Kitty protested.  
  
Rogue tried to defend herself, "When the hell did ah make that........................." Memories flooded back through her head, she saw when she was a baby, child, a teen, then the flow of memories suddenly stopped.   
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"....................................How many cruises have we been on?" Rogue asked.   
  
"It doesn't matter, last time you promised and this time your like defanitley coming." Kitty stated as she pulled her arm into their room to go and pack.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Remy sneaked into Rogues room. He looked at Rogue, she was sleeping. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Wake up cher."  
  
Rogue soon woke up, "What are ya doin here Swamp rat, it's 11:59?"   
  
Remy looked at her and brought a small present from behind his back and handed it to her, " Christmas is not ova yet, here cher   
  
open it." Rogue opened the scarlet wrapped present and gasped when she saw what it was. Inside the lovely box was a silver necklace, with a beautiful pendant. The pendant was circle shaped and has emerald and black onix swirling on it.   
  
"Thanks Remy, it's beautiful." Rogue gave Remy a hug, suprising him, he returned it.  
  
"Ur welcome cherie......................Merry Christmas" Remy said as he left her room  
  
"Merry Christmas Remy."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxTxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxNxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxKxxxxxxxxxxxxxSxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS  
  
Lady Farevay- he he thanks, next chap dey will be going on the cruise no matter whattttttttttttttttt   
  
DemonicGambit - i tink we have had thid discussion already about the pppapopp   
  
Lieutenant Lindsey- yeah people are begging me i feel so honored you made my day thankyou thank you thankyou   
  
Mysticbluangel- yes yes i know it wasn't soon oh well   
  
GreenFairyGirl88- he he thank you, i'm luved and i'm happy   
  
OK ATTENTION THE RACE IS ON, EVERYTIME YOU REVIEW UR SMILEY GETS BIGGER SO REVIEW MORE AND MORE!!!!!! 


	4. it's a freakin circle

La la he he la la haha hee hee ho ho huu huu le la lu...............erm don't mind me ....''''''scratches head'''''''....I was kinda having a moment.....................ok..............yeah...............................um.......'''''hears complete silence'''.....yeah.............so um.................be happy?  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
CHAP 4  
  
A week after Rogue and Remy's Christmas encounter, the X-men, including their newest member, were off on a Cruise to the Bahamas. Everybody had packed and were loading their suitcases into the x-vehicles. Remy picked up a huge sphere/ ball suitcase with a tag that read, kitty.   
  
"Hey petite, how did y' manage ta get a suitcase shaped lahke dis!" Remy hollered as he tried putting the sphere shaped luggage in the trunk, but it didn't even fit in entry, it was to oddly shaped and big, it even wouldn't fit if it was the only suitcase in the trunk. "Hey Kit it a'int getin in dis trunk."   
  
Pyro walked up to Remy with a look on his face saying ' I know what to do and you don't, isn't that a bugger'. "See Gambit ole boy ya just need to turn it on it's side, see like this mate." Pyro said as he turned the round figure and tried putting it in the trunk, but it wouldn't fit.  
  
Remy cocked up his right eyebrow, "Pyro........................................IT'S A CIRCLE, IT DON' HAVE NO SIDES!" yelled Remy, he looked at Kitty. "Petite dere a'int no way we gettin dis in de trunk."   
  
Rogue flew over Remy and grabbed Kitty's ball shaped suitcase out of the swamprat's hand,"Shut up Cajun."She pulled out a really really long ribbon out of Jeans hair, that was placed there to hold a braid, and the southern belle used it to tie Kittys suitcase on top of the X-van.   
  
"See as simple as that."  
  
"Why are you so happy Rogue?" Scott asked.   
  
"Well foh ur information, ah thought it ova n ah think ah may enjoy It." Rogue lied quickly.  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Oh joy," Rogue muttered under her breath sarcastically, while Remy laughed at the girl's remark.  
  
"Did you say something Rogue?" Scott asked  
  
"Nope nope nothin at all."  
  
Remy and Rogue had grown to be good friends, and everybody at the institute noticed. They weren't romantically involved but they were close enough to have personal buddy to buddy conversations.   
  
Rogue leaned her head on Remy's shoulder and whispered into his ear "Ah don't wanta go swamp rat." He smiled and put his arm around her.   
  
"Too bad cherie, off we go!"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
IN THE X-JEEP  
  
While the others rode in the X-van, Rogue, Remy, Kitty and Pyro went in the X-jeep. Remy driving, Rogue in the passenger seat next to him, while Kitty and Pyro sat in the back. The drive to the cruise boats was silent, no one had talked since they left the mansion, but Remy LeBeau could not take much more of the silence he stepped on the brakes really hard to get there attention, and then continued driving.  
  
"Rem what the hell was that?" Rogue asked  
  
Remy thought up of a lie. "Dere was a damn deer on de road." Rogue raised her right eyebrow, "Raggghht."  
  
"Remy can' take it anymore hommies...et femmes, he turnin on de radio." Remy switched the radio to the first channel..........a sales man voice came on.   
  
"Have you been chased around by evil flying sharks?............."  
  
Everyone in the jeep shook their heads and listened more  
  
"............well if you have, might think this might happen to you, or is happening right now, join S.D.F.N.M, Sharks Don't Fly No More, when you call, a team of highly authorized agents will take down that shark and it won't 'fly' no more...................."  
  
Everyone just stared at the radio and continued listening  
  
"...............Remember if you are being attacked by on of these flying sharks call...........  
  
1-800-I-JUST-HEARD-THIS-COMMERCAIL-SO-I-DECIDED-TO-CALL-AND-AM-BEING-ATTACKED-BY-FLYING-SHARKS-HELP-HELP-HELP-OH-AND-BY-THE-WAY-YOUR-GREAT.................Now remember that number.......  
  
1-800-I-JUST-HEARD-THIS-COMMERCAIL-SO-I-DECIDED-TO-CALL-AND-AM-BEING-ATTACKED-BY-FLYING-SHARKS-HELP-HELP-HELP-OH-AND-BY-THE-WAY-YOUR-GREAT...........remember just CALL and we'll take down that nasty flying shark and it won't 'fly' no more!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at the radio in amazement and Remy switched the channel.  
  
"It's burning me to tell you this, but it's somethin' i gotta do don' mean i want to what i'm trying to say is that i love.............."  
  
Remy switched it again...  
  
"Take my brea............"  
  
and again.....  
  
"Hey mama get on the floor and shake that....."  
  
and again.....  
  
"Hey dad look at me...."  
  
and again......  
  
"don't know what your expectin from me, put under the pressure....."  
  
and again...  
  
"I walked up to these hot chicks and i'm all like, what's up la............."  
  
and again  
  
"I'm so tired of being here supressed by all my childi....."  
  
and again  
  
"Everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face........"  
  
and again  
  
"I'm sorry that I hurt you, It's somethin I must live with everyday, and all the pain I put you through, I just wish I could take it all away and be the one who catches all your tears, thats why i need you to hearrrrrrrrrrrrr..!  
  
Rogue slapped Remy's hands away from the radio and they listen to that song through the rest of the drive, and in a couple of minutes arrived to their location.  
  
"WOOO HOO were finally here!"  
  
XXXXXXTXXXXXXXXHXXXXXXXXXAXXXXXXXXXXNXXXXXXXXXXXXKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Sparrow's Hawk: thank u, for the sugestion, it worked, and ur review even made me feel better thank u thank u thank u thank u  
  
Karakin: maybe it will maybe it won't i'm not sure, it lies in the way the stories heading  
  
Lady Farevay:'''''sticks out tongue''''' well i luv it!!!!  
  
DemonicGambit: SO i guess ur mind is clear of confusion now   
  
And also thank you: Hadil982, Eunice, romywillnevadie  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I told you that no matter what they would be on the cruise,''''''scratched head''''''''', well they are, so i didn't break my promise, next chap you will see how the x-men treat the cruise both. 


End file.
